Dusty Steppes
Dusty Steppes is the fifth unlockable Dig Site in Fossil Fighters: Frontier and the second unlockable location in Fossil Park America. It is a rocky desert area with small rolling dunes and flowing rivers of sand. The land is too barren to support much vegetation other than sparse scrub and cacti. The area features two Challenge Routes and six Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to Dusty Steppes after the battle with Mei Lian. __TOC__ Story Significance Becky is worried about suspicious activity in one of Fossil Park America's Dig Sites, Dusty Steppes, so she tells the player to meet her at the Fossil Park's HQ. When the player arrives, she asks if they could assist her on finding out what is causing the activity, and they both travel to the Dig Site after the player agrees. At the entrance, Becky explains that a road has somehow become blocked. When they drive to the road, they find out that a boulder is blocking the way. Upon closer inspection, tracks from Bone Buggy tires can be seen around it. Becky suspects that someone must have dropped the boulder onto the road on purpose. The only way to move forward is to break a nearby gate, and Becky does so. The gate leads to a path that is only known to Wardens. At the end of the path, Becky and the player find Bone Buggies belonging to three BR Thugs who wish to restore the BR Brigade after it was defeated five years ago by Captain Stryker. They also find out that the thugs are at the Dig Site to find the Mega Electrominite fossil. One of them finds the fossil and the other two battle Becky and the player. After the battle, all three BR Brigade members escape. Areas *Cactus Rock *Demon's Hollow *Desert Bridge *Dry River Run *Kalapasar Tunnel *Prisoner's Cave *Sandswept Plaza *Sand Vegas Way *Sundown Clearing *The Rubble Pile Challenge Routes Dusty Steppes features two Challenge Routes of varying difficulty. Sand Vegas Way (★★) Fossil Eaters: Giganto, Gorgo, Nychus, Angato Sand Vegas Way is a two-star Challenge Route located in quadrant K10. It is a rocky, looping course with elevated tracks and scattered sand piles. Fossil Eaters will head to one of two different end points: Sand Vegas Square, a large open area just after the excavator, or a higher platform accessed by scaling an incline in the Square. The course begins with a boulder-littered area. Rather than drive off the rock shelves, taking the seemingly longer way is faster because there is no impact to reduce speed. Players can also use large Buggies like the Rock Crusher to destroy the boulders instead of having to weave through them. Driving off the ledge on the left after the boulders is faster than taking the track on the right and eliminates the chance of engaging a Rogue Vivosaur. For Fossil Eaters whose end point is the platform above the Square, players must take the incline on the right once the excavator is passed. Bone Buggies should be driven carefully around the sharp turns to avoid falling off. Fast Buggies or Buggies with off-road capabilities are recommended for completing this course quickly. Dry River Run (★★★★) Fossil Eaters: Argento, Igua US, Penta, Pachy Dry River Run is a four-star Challenge Route located in quadrant G5. It is a parabolic river of sand with a button-operated gate sealing off its dig site. Players must drive around in the sand to reach three buttons on isolated patches of land, avoiding the Rogue Vivosaurs carried by the sand stream. It is much easier to go with the flow of the river than against it, and hugging the inside wall while travelling down it somewhat cancels out the drag created by the sand. Off-road Bone Buggies are recommended for optimal performance in this course. Rogue Vivosaurs (Incomplete section) Fossils Dusty Steppes contains fossils of every Element, except Neutral. Normal Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels For each jewel, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the jewel is located. For jewels with slashed coordinates, the jewel in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese:ドライランド Dry Land * French: Collines sablonneuses * German: Staubige Steppe * Spanish: Estepas polvorientas * Italian: Dune Assetate * Korean: 드라이 란드 Dry Land Gallery Dusty Steppes 2 FFF.png|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Fossil Park America